Lust Experiment
by Peterpaneverfails
Summary: Johnny is going through puberty and his sisters want to test a new energy field that makes those of the opposite gender attracted to the host but when it was tested on Johnny,it was supercharged and now every attractive female including his mom and sisters want Johnny.(Summary and story idea from Voideye story 'Voideye's challenges')(Johnny x Massive Harem)
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in my house and like always I was sound asleep in bed dreaming away until...

 _Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm went off ruining the peaceful sleep I was having but I being a normal teen did not want to get up so I stayed asleep so more but after a few moments...

"Johnny it is time to get up for school."Dukey's voice said before I heard my alarm go silent,probably from him turning it off.

"Five more minutes."I said tiredly hoping this could buy me more sleep but he was having none of this.

"Johnny everytime you do this you sleep for far more than five minutes and show up late for school."Dukey said,I groaned at him.

"That was the old Johnny the new and improved Johnny only sleeps for five more minutes."I tried to reason with him.

"You said that last time and yet that new Johnny failed.What makes this new Johnny different from the old new Johnny?"Dukey asked in a voice that said he already knew he was winning.

"This new Johnny has seen the errors of his way."I said.

"And that old new Johnny did not?"Dukey asked.

"He did but not as good as-Before I can finsh my sentence I was intrupted by knocking on my door.

 _Knock Knock_ "Johnny get up breakfast is ready."My father's voice yelled on the otherside of the door.

"Five more minutes."I said not in a yell but loudly enough for him to hear.

"No now!You have school and can not be late because you decided to sleep in and eat breakfast late."Dad yelled.Knowing I would not win I trieldy sat up in bed rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Fine,I am up."I said to him as I began to get dressed for school with Dukey watching me drinking some coffee.

"Good,you better be downstairs at the table in five minutes for else you will be grounded."He warned me.I just ignored his warning,since he said this so many times in the past,and continued getting ready.

"Looks like someone is up."Dukey said in a victory like way from before when we were debating on the five more minutes.

"Up and ready."I said finally dressed in my normal black shoes with a pair of green pants and a black shirt with a nuclear sign logo on it.

"Good now lets go get some breakfast."Dukey said.I agreed grabbed my backpack as we both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Johnny."Susan and Mary greeted me as I took a seat at the table and Dukey took sat down in front of dog bowl and started to eat.

"Good morning sweetie."My mom said coming over and setting a plate of food down in front of me before kissing my cheek.

"Morning."I said to them as I started to eat the food on my plate.There rest of breakfast went by normal with conversations between us while we ate.Like usual after me and my sisters put our dishs away in the sink before saying goodbye to my parents and heading off to school together with Dukey following us.My sisters talked about Gill so while so I walked a few steps ahead with Dukey.Now do not get me wrong Gill is my good friend and all but hearing about him all the time is annoying exspically in the fangirl way my sister do.Like he may look good but how can you fangirl after a idoit like him is beyond me!?Like-

"Johnny we need you to test an experiment for us."Mary said to me snapping me out of my thoughts.For a normal boy this would be shocking but I have been their labrat for experiments for as long as I can remember so this was not out of the normal.

"What is the experiment and what does it do?"I asked curiously hoping it was something Johnny X had to do with.

"It is a love experiment to make the oppisite sex attracted to you."Susan said catching my attention.The idea of having women attracted to me was amazing,I could use this to get a harem.

"We were going to use it to get Gill's but we need to see if it works on you first so we can remove any side effects."Mary said.Of course hearing about side effects being there was not something I jumped in joy for but the idea of what can come out of this if it worked outweighed this on so many levels.

"When do I test it?"I asked excited.

"Tonight after dinner."Mary said as we arrived in front of my school.

"It will take sometime to take effect so you will sleep on it."Susan said.

"Okay,later Susan,Mary,and Dukey."I said to them heading into my school.Mary and Susan said goodbye called their goodbyes to me while Dukey barked.

When I entered the school I went straight to my locker where my friends were waiting like always.

"Hey Johhny boy."My friend Eddy greeted me with his lengendary smirk.

"Greetings Johnny."My other friend Double D greeted in his usual geekly voice that cracked at the end of every sentence he said.

"Uh hey Johnny."My last friend Ed said dumbly.

"Hey Edds how are you this morning?"I asked them as I joined in the group.

"Terrible I have a test in Spanish Two."Eddy complained sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh come on Eddy,I think that the test in Spanish will be an marvelous way to make sure we have learned everything we need to so we can properly grasp the launage."Double D said his voice breaking so much more then usual in that sentence.

"Maybe for a nerd like you but for those who do not study this sucks."Eddy complained to Double D.

"No true Eddy anyone can enjoy,right Ed?"Double D asked Ed.He had a look of horror on his face from this question.

"Test bad Double D!"Ed yelled out in fear mixed with dislike.

"See Sockhead no one likes test except nerds."Eddy said in a voice that said he knew he already won.

"Well maybe not Ed."Double D amited."But Johnny you enjoy them right?"I looked at him like he grown a second head.

"What?No way Double D,tests are the worst exspically in Spanish."I said with disjust clear in my voice.

"See Double D not even Johnny can enjoy them."Eddy says.

"Yeah but-"Eddy cuts off Double D before he can finish.

"But nothing no one you have asked said yes so only you like them and you like them since your a nerd.Meaning nerds like them and only nerds."Eddy said.Double D opened his mouth to speak numerous times but at the end signed in defeat.

"Nevermind."Double D said admiting defeat and making Eddy smile.A second later the bell rang meaning we needed to get on our way to class.

"Well guess it is time for class."I said to them.

"Yep lets go."Eddy said annoyed before all of us headed to our first class of the day.

 _Time Skip_

School was finally over and me and the Edds were heading home for day.

"This day was the worst."Eddy complained as we walked.

"There was no gravy for lunch."Ed cried out loud complaning as well.

"Do not worry no gravy isn't the only thing that will ruin your day."A voice said from behind us.We all stopped dead in our tracks and turned around in fear as we came face to face with a group of bullies.

"Yeah what we do to you nerds will be far worse."One bully named Jimbo said.

"Oh um you do not need to do that we are good right guys?"I asked in fear to the Edds.

"Yep."Eddy said afraid nodding his head.

"Yes truely do not need that."Double D agreed shaking in fear.

"Uh-huh."Ed agreed also shaking in fear.

"Well too bad,get them boys!"The leader of the bullies said to the others.We started to run off scared as they gave chase to us telling us to stop.Fate however was not on some of our sides and Double D got caught by them but I was able to our run them along with Eddy and Ed and make it back to the safetly of my room and collasp on the bed tired.

"Bullies again?"Dukey asked entering my room.

"Yep,Double D did not make it."I said to him,he rose his eyebrow at this.

"Does he ever?"Dukey asked.

"He does when the bullies are Kevin and his group or the swim team."I answered.

"I am guessing it was not any of them this time?"Dukey said to me.

"Nope it was Jimbo and his boys."I said with a shudder.

"Least it is over now and we can waterballoon Missy now."Dukey said to me.

"Nah I am gonna rest that run took a lot out of me."I said declining his offer and closing my eyes.

"Well rest up."Dukey said,I just hummed as he left the room leaving me to fall asleep.

 _Time Skip_

When I woke I had dinner with my family before Mary and Susan lead me up to their lab and began their experiment.They had typed away on their computar before coming back to me with a glass container with green liquid in it.

"All you need to do is drink this Johnny and step into that machine over the machine over there."Mary said.

"It will make a new enery feild around you that will make the oppisite gender not able to resist you."Susan said.I nodded and drank thr liquid before getting in the machine.The door closed and there was talking on the otheriside before the inside of the machine filled up with gas filling my lungs before opening a second later letting the gas out as I coughed and exited the machine.

"Now it won't effect you right away so just go to bed we will check up on you this morning."Mary said,I nodded my head.

"Okay goodnight."I said to them both.

"Goodnight Johnny."They both said to me before going back to their experiments as I headed to my room to get ready to turn in for the night,dreaming up a perfect plan for me and the Edds.


	2. chapter 2

**(A/N: This chapter has a lemon so if you do not like lemon so not read this chapter)** The next morning instead of sleeping in like I always do I was up and digging through my closet to find something I needed to do my plan I dreamed up.

"What has you up this morning digging through your closet,instead of in bed sleeping?"Dukey asked curious as he watched me.

"I am looking for something."I answered not batting a eye in his direction rather just continued to search.

"What are you looking for?"Dukey asked me.

"This."I said finally finding the thing I was looking for a showing it to him.It was suit with a black pair of dress shoes,black dress pants,white long sleeve,a black jacket,and a black tie to match.

"You were looking for a suit?"Dukey asked me in disbeif,probably since I am not the person to wake up just to look for a suit.

"Yes,I need to look nice for my new girlfriend."I said shocking Dukey to the point he gasped a gasp worth ten men before passing out cold on my bedroom floor.

"Well he took that good."I said before getting ready into my clothes.Once I was done there was a knock at my door.

 _Knock Knock_

"Johnny are you up?"Mary's voice asked from the otherside of the door.

"We are here to check up on how our experiment is doing."Susan's voice also said from the otherside of the door.

"Yeah I am already up and ready."I said to them,a second later walked in but something happended when they did...

"Okay Johnny we-"Suan began to say she and Mary entered but was cut off herself midsentence and her along with Mary stared at me in a _lustfull_ way almost as if they were attracted to me.I was confused by this but after a minute it hit me.There were both attracted to me now since both women.Any normal person would find this weird because of incest but I am not normal so I will use this to my advantage.

"Need to check me out now?"They did not say anything but I continued none the less."Usully I would just let you do so but you should not need to anymore since you no longer need this experiment since you no longer want to be with Gil right?"I asked knowing now that Gil was no longer their priority since now that they want me,this was proven right when they nodded their heads."Good now that were done with that be good sisters and put my breakfast up for later while I make a call."

"Yes dear brother."They said happly before hurring out of my room.I then took the moment to go and grab my phone from my backpack and dial up Eddy's number.It took a few rings but after a while he picked up.

 _"Hey Johnny oh boy."He said as he answered._

 _"Hey Eddy I just called to have a talk with you."I said._

 _"A talk about what?"He asked curosity clear in his_ _voice._

 _"What was something we wanted ever since we got in highschool?"I ask him with a excited smirk._

 _"Popularity of course but why do you ask it is not like we are going to get any since we are loser?"He said back_ _now more curious then before._

 _"Because I am going to get us the popularity we rightfully deserve my friend."I said to him my voice full of determination._

 _"And how do you plan to get losers like us any bit of popularity?"He asked his voice clear saying he did not believe we could do it._

 _"That will be revealed as time goes on but know that you to wear a suit along with the Edds."I say to him,there was a pause before he spoke._

 _"Okay I will them we are wearing suits but is there a specfic color you want us to wear?_ " _He ask now no longer having a sound of disbeleif in his voice but just one of his casual self._

 _"Wear a formal black and white suit with black sunglasses and black formal shoes to go with it."I answered making sure to make our suits match._

 _"Okay,well I will tell Sockhead and Ed to wear those color suits then but this plan of yours better make us popular."Eddy said._

 _"Okay cya at school."I said hanging up before he can say anything back._

It was then that I looked at the clock and relized it was time to get to school so I grabbed a pair of sunglasses from inside my dresser and slipped them on before hurring off to school.I satified to see as I walked girls will stare at me,and even say hi to me some in loving ways others in _lustfull_ ways.I was even more satisfied by as soon as I reached school girls turned their attention to me right away and some started and some whispered.Some of them saying;

 _"Is that Johnny?"_

 _"He is so hot!"_

 _"I wish he will take my virginity."_

 _"I wish he was my boyfriend."_

But boys seemed to say others things like;

 _"Why are they saying those things for Johnny?"_

 _"Yeah he just a loser."_

 _"Yeah doesn't he hangout with those lame Edds?"_

 _"And get bullied on a daily?"_

I did not let what the boys say about me and my friends get to me,they will be proven wrong soon enough and see that me and my friends are popular.So instead of saying anything I just went to my locker leaving the girls to swoon for me more and boys to let any mean comment that had about me out.Once I reached my locker I leaned aganist it and waited for the Edds.

 _Time Skip_

While I was waiting a group of fangirls walked up to me and declared they were my fanclub now instead of Kiba's,one of Princes.Then they asked me question before hurring off to who knows where.In all honestly having a fanclub and knowing that my populairty just increased because of it felt amazing.Though before I can think more about that the Edds arrived at my locker wearing exectly what I told them to wear.

"Hey Edds."I greet them with a smile satified that they wore what was needed."Ready to get the popularity we deserve?"

"Of course."Eddy said happly.

"Ready as I ever will be."Double D also said happly.

"Yep yep yep."Ed said dumbly.

"Good now in order to get popular we have to get our grades up in each of our classes."I said to them getting a 'are you crazy' look from Eddy,a smile from Double D,and a dumb smile from Ed.

"No offence Johnny but you are not an student who will ever get good grades and I never get good grades and Ed is just Ed.The only one with good grades is Sockhead because he does the work and studies which I know full well only he will do out of the four of us."Eddy said to me,none of it being wrong.

"We are not getting them through work Eddy."I said making all three Edds confused.

"Then how will you three get good grades like me?"Double D asked confused.

"By switching to different classes."I answered Double D.

"And how will we switch classes?"Double D asked me.

"Enough questions just trust are grades will be the A's you have everytime you begin a class or enter a new one."I said not wanting to answer any questions.

"Okay what do we do now?"Eddy asked.

"We..."I paused and a second later the bell rung."Go to class but later during lunch meet me in front of the Headmaster's office."They agreed before we all headed our seperate ways to class.

 _Time Skip_

After sleeping through most of my classes it was finally lunch time and I was standing right outside the Headmaster,Carly Howe,waiting on the Edds.

"Okay Johnny we are here."Eddy said as they arrived.

"But why are we here?"Double D asked me confused.

"You guys are here to make sure no ones goes in all lunch while I am here for reasons..."I answered leaving out why I was here.

"Okay no one will enter Johnny."Ed promised with a serious face on as he took guard next to the door.

"What he said."Double D said also taking guard like Ed.

"Just make it fast or else people will start to get suspisous as to why we are keeping people out of the Headmaster's office."Eddy warned taking guard as well.

"I will be done before lunch ends."I say before going inside.

Inside was like any normal Headmaster,with bookshelfs all around the room along with posters and statues of great people from history and a desk with two chairs in front of it for people who came to talk with the Headmaster and a computar which was now being typed on by Ms.Howe who turned to look at me as soon as I enter.

"Johnny what brings you to grace me with a visit?"She asked me in a loving way.

"I want to make a deal with you."I said to her as I moved and took a seat in one of the chairs across from her.

"What kind of deal?"She said her voice becoming _lustful_ and her eyes closing so they were half open and blush now covering her cheeks,pretty much she was turned on by the idea of a deal probably already knowing where this was going.

"You switch me,Eddy,Ed,and Double D into classes taught by females in return for having sex now and joining my harem."I said to her with a smile.She did not need to think about it at all and agreed to it immedaly.

"Deal."In a quick couple motions I moved to Ms.Howe and hoisted her from her chair as she rapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck before I pulled her into a heated kiss that soon became a makeout season as my tounge entered her mouth and we began a battle for dominance that I won and began to explored all crack and cervouses in her mouth making her moan.

I then slipped my hand down to the skirt she was wearing before moving my hand up to her panties and slipping a finger inside as I began to finger her pussy.She began to moan from the sensation making me become hard.I then broke the makeout and pulled my hand out her panties.It was covered in her juices so I licked them,susperingly she tasted like honey.Though I was not going just taste her,no I was doing more so I moved and layed her down on her back on the ground.I took my pants and underwear off before getting ontop and moving my hand and sliding her panties down.Once they were off I began to slip my dick into her vagina and could not help but let out a moan by how tight and warm her insides felt on my dick.

"Ah~ Ms.Howe you're so tight."I moaned out as I began to thrust.

"You are so big Johnny."She moaned her tongue now falling out her mouth from the pleasure she was feeling.

"Thank you."I said as I picked up speed on my thrusts.After a while of thrusting I felt my end coming and cummed in her as she came as well.I then pulled out of her as my cum dripped out of her and onto the floor and began to get dressed.It took her a minute but soon her fixed herself and her office up.When we were both done she sat back down at her conputar and I was by the door.

"Cya Ms.Howe."I said to her.

"Bye Johnny,you will have your and your friends classes changed right away."She said,I nodded and exited her office.

"So what now?"Eddy asked me as soon as I closed her door.

"Now we h-"Right as I was beginning my sentence I was cut off.

 _Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg_

"Now we head to class but after school meet me by the bike rakes."I said to them,they agreed and we said our goodbyes before heading to class.

 _Time Skip_

My other classes of the day went just like the ones at the beginng except for gym in there I was locked in my gym locker by Jimbo.Lucky after school my couch,Mr.Bee let me out like he always does and before long I meet up the Edds at the bike rack.

"Okay now that were all here lets get going."I said to them.

"Where to?"Double D asked as I began to walk away with them following.

"Mandy's house."I answered.

"WHAT?WE ARE VISITING HER HOUSE?"Eddy and Double both yelled at the sametime making people in hearing distance stop what they are doing and stare at us.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!SHE WILL PUT YOU IN A COMA FOR YOU FOR GOING TO HER HOME AND KILL US AS WELL FOR BEING WITH YOU!!"Eddy yelled.

"Guys we need to do this,just man up and wait outside while I talk to her."I tell them.

"But what will we do if she beats you up and comes for us?"Double D asked shaking in fear of Mandy hurting them.

"Then run."I answered even though I knew nothing would happen to them from Mandy while I am there.I then started walking and the people who were staring now started to resume what they were previously doing but some girls still stared at me.

"And if that doesn't work?"Eddy asks as he starts following me,fear clear in his voice.

"Or we trip?"Ed adds fearfully.

"Guys just run."I answered again.They opened their mouth to argue more but I beat them to it."Guys we need this for any chance popularity and honeslty nothing will happen to you so just shutup and follow me."With that said they finally shutup and followed me as we walked off to Mandy's house.

 **A/N: If you have any video game or cartoon or anime or OC character you wanted included just leave a review and I will include them but just know for the OCs you have to leave a good decription on what your OC looks like and what they like to do and what their relationship to Johnny is,age and whether their in his school have a job or attend his rival school that way I can write them correctly.**

 **Also thanks for all the support I have been given on this story it honesty mean a lot to me.**


	3. chapter 3

After half a hour of walking me and the Edds finally arrived.

"Okay before you go in can you least tell us why we need Mandy for popularity?"Double D asked shaking in fear,denfintly still from Mandy and being in front of her house.

"Guys I can not tell you that or else you will ruin my chances at making us popular."I answered not telling them any information.

"But wouldn't it being more helpful if we knew least what part Mandy plays that way we can properly keep ourselves safe while not interfering with her part of the plan?"Double D reasoned trying to get me to give him information.

"Double D trust me you do not need to know anything about what is happening."I told him.

"But-"He tried to argue again but was cut off by Eddy.

"Just let it go Double D."Eddy said and Double D wanted to protest but decided just to let it go and keep his mouth close.

"Okay guys now just wait out here and I will be back in a little while."I said to them.They nodded their heads quickly to me before I began to the front door.I rang the door bell and waitied a few moments before a woman wearing a orange turtle neck and a pair of green pants on.She also had a forced smile on but when she saw me it actually became a genuine smile.

"Hello who may you be flamedhead boy?"She asked me happly.

"My name is Johnny Test and I am here to talk to Mandy."I said to her with a smile.She had fear in her face now from hearing me talk about Mandy.

"Well she is just in the living room,I will show you to it."She said putting her fake smile back onto hide her fear as she let me inside and to the living room.When we got to the living room I was not suprised to see Mandy,Billy,and Grim **(A/N:** **Grim is still the Grim Reaper but everyone just treats stuff like that like no big deal,in otherwords people know but do not care)** in the living room playing the new game 'Bendy'.

"Mandy Johnny is here to talk to you."Mandy's mother said to her as her,Billy,and Grim all turn to look at me and her.

"I am guessing he is Johnny,is that correct mother?"Mandy asked voice pure hate to her mother.This kinda made me mad since here she is treating her mom like trash when all her mom does is treat her with love.This needed to be fixed but not now,no now I am here for a talk.

"Yes,he is Johnny."Her mother answered her,Mandy accepted this answer with a nod and then moved her gaze to me.

"Well Johnny why are you here?"Mandy demanded of me as if the experiment did nothing to her,which I know it did just I guess in a different way.

"I want to talk to you about a deal."I said to her.She stared straight into my eyes for a few moments trying to find any detections of lies but found none.

"What is your deal?"She asked me in a emotionless voice.

"I want you to train me and some people for my baseball team and in return you will get to be my girl-friend."I said making sure to have 'girl' and 'friend' be seperate words but sound like it was one word.That way she will have her guard down since I am her 'boyfriend' and one day I can 'fix' her.She stared at me for a while eyes burning into mind trying to detect something but I am a loser I covered my tracks so much times to bullies that now I can throw off even the best and Mandy was no different.

"Deal."Mandy said agreed."I want you to bring your team of boys here every Saturday and I will train them.As for my boyfriend part you will find out about that tomorrow for now leave me and Billy are bussy playing video games here."With a nod I heild back any angry I got from her kicking me out and left her house.

"How did it go?"Eddy asked once I joined them where they stood.

"Did you get hurt or is she gonna hurt you now or later or us anytime?"Double D asked.

"Did she suck you brain out?"Ed ask.

"I am not hurt or neither of us will be getting hurt."I say to them before I start to walk off.

"Wait where are we going now?"Double D asked as him and the other Edds began to follow me.

"To pay some nerds a visit."I answered.

"What group of nerds are we visiting this time and why are we visiting them?"Eddy asked me.

"We are visiting Timmy and his friends and as to why because we nees them just like Mandy."I answered.

"But how will we find them Johnny?"Ed asked me.

"They are pretty much always with Timmy and he is always at his treehouse."I answered knowing where Timmy is from when I needed to hideout in his treehouse to escape bullies and how his friends always had an obession with the guy ever since they started highschool.Just lucky for Timmy he does not notice that or else their obession may ruin their friendship and honstly those are the only people who would want tk hangout with a bucked tooth loser with a pink hat that clearly does not understand the social ladder if all his rejections from Trixie are an example of something to go off to see how much he knows.

"How do you know that?"Eddy asks me with a raised brow.

"One time I had to hideout in Timmy's treehouse to escape bullies."I answered to him.

"Was that the time when we were passing through Timmy's neighborhood and Francis saw us and started to chase us and we just so happended to get seperated?"Eddy asked referring to the wrong day.

"No,one day I went to go get some bacon from Cake N Bacon and on the way home Francis saw me and started to give chase.Luckly Timmy let me hid out in his treehouse or else I would of been dead meat."I corrected Eddy.

"Francis bad."Ed said scared as he bit his fingernails.

"Yeah he does give quite a beating when he catchs you."Eddy said angryly but still a bit of fear in his voice.

"So bad that once a nerd was in a coma just for sneezing after he told him no to make a single noise."Double said bringing up the bully incedient of May in which Francis told some nerd named Tony to be quiet and Tony tried to but ended sneezing causing Francis to beat him to a pult for making a sound.This caused Tony not only to fall into a coma making Francis one of the most feared bullies.We all took a shudder thinking of this.

"That is why I had to get-"Right as I was about to speak I was intrupted by someone's voice.

"Get what?"A voice said in back of us.We all turned and immediately fear incase us as we saw Francis.

"Get some bacon from Cake N Bacon."I said fear clear in my voice.

"But Cake N Bacon is that way."Francis said in a dangerous voice as he pointed in the oppisite direction of us where Cake N Bacon lies.

"Oh our bad,we must have got lost right guys?"Double D said fearfully as he shook in fear.

"Yep but now we know the way so lets go Edds."I said as I tried to move in the direction of Cake N Bake only for Francis to step in the way.

"Before you go how about we have some fun?"Now being bullied for years have given me some insight on how Francis will use certain voices to mean certain things usully I could decode the meaning and now was no different.Now he used a deep voice to mean he was gonna beat us up and by the way he cracked his knuckles after he said 'fun' I was right.

"No thank you we do not want to waste your time entertaining us."I said trying to get out of a beating.

"Yeah save your energy for something else."Eddy pipped in trying to advoid are fate as well.

"Energy you could use for more important things."Double D said joining in with us.

However Ed seemed not to get what we were doing or what he should of said.

"No pain for Ed."Ed shouted before running off in the oppisite direction of Francis.Now when your friend does something like that you ether stay and get the beating from the bully alone or run with him.Now me having common sence did this.

"I am with him."I said before taking off in the direction Ed went.

"Us too!"Eddy and Double D said as they took off in the same direction as me.I did hear what Francis said after or if he said anything at all but next thing I know Ed is carrying me on his back with the other two Eds in his arms as he runs from Francis who was calling for us to stop as he gave chase after us.


	4. chapter 4

**(A/N: This chapter has a small lemon of sorts so if you do not like that skip this chapter)** Lucky we lost Francis after a while and was able to make it to Timmy's house in which Ed put us down before I knocked on his door.We had to wait for a few moments before a brunette wearing a purple and white pants came and answered the door.

"Hello."The women who I am guessing is Timmy's mom greeted with a smile.

"Hello we are here to see Timmy madam."I said with a false voice of respect as I smiled at her.

"Oh he is just out back I can take you there if you want."She offered.

"Sure we would be honored for you to lead us there."I said to her taking her up on her offer.

"Right this way."She said as she stepped out of her house and lead us around her house to the backyard and up to Timmy's treehouse.

"Timmy your friends are here to see you."Timmy's mom called up to Timmy.There were some voices heard above belonging to Timmy,Sanja,Chester,Aj,and Elmer before Timmy came to the window of his treehouse and looked down on us.

"Huh if it isn't Johnny and the Edds."Timmy said down to us."What brings you here,I thought you guys will be getting chased by a bully or Johnny by his new found fanclub."Timmy mom took this moment to leave but no before slipping something in my pocket which did go unnoticed.

"We did not get chased today and my fanclub talk is matter for another day,right now I want to make a deal with you."I said back up to him,he looked down now with a look of intrest.

"What kind of deal?"He said with an evil smile as if he gonna use this deal to play me but instead he will be the one who is played.

"You join my baseball team and do what I say while on the team,along with not being able to quit the team,and in return I will get your rightful love."I said up to him.He did not even think before agreeing to my deal.

"Deal."He said with a huge smile and hearts in his eyes,probably thinking now he would get Trixie's love but instead he will get someone else love,or should I say some other people's love.

"Good,now go get your friends and send them down I need to talk about something private with them."I said making him raise a brow at me.

"Why do you want talk to talk to them privatly?"Timmy asked curously.

"Just send them down or the deal is off."I threatened him,his eyes went wide open and he hurried back inside and after a few moments Timmy talking to them they came down.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Johnny?"Aj asked me.

"I want to make you a deal."I said making them look at each other then back at me curious.

"What kind of deal?"Chester asked me.

"You guys join my baseball team and do what I say while on the team,along with not being able to quit the team,and in return I will get Timmy to love all of you as if you were his Queens."I said to them,they looked at me like I was some crazy man not believeing a word I said,believing there would be no way I can make Timmy gay for any of them let alone all of them.

"But Timmy is not gay!"Elmer whispered yelled at me.

"And never would be."Sanja added in a whisper as he looked down in sadness along with all the others.

"But what if I can get him to love you?"I asked as they looked at me with disbeilf but at the sametime hope."Me and the Edds always have been considered losers right?"They nodded,"Well because of that I would never get a fanclub right?"They nodded again."Well today I stole Kiba's fanclub from him doing the impossible."They had a shocked look probably being part of the people who find out stuff like this late."And if I can do that than I can make Timmy love you guys,after all you have nothing to lose and everything to gain."By the looks they had I only needed to say one more thing to seal the deal with them."After all will you take this deal or will he be the one who got away?"They did not even need a moment to think on this question.

"Deal!!"They all said at once making me smile inside.

"Good now go tell Timmy practice is at noon Saturday and we meet at my house."I told them getting nods in responce.

"Where are you going?"Aj asked me.

"The Edds and me are sleeping over Ed's house."I tell them.

"Ok see you Saturday."Chester said before the other exchanged goodbyes with us headed back into the treehouse.This now left me with a confused groups of Edds who were suspisingly quiet through all of this.

"Okay what the hell is this about a baseball team?"Eddy asked confused.

"Let me answer this with a few questions of my own,aren't those in a sport the most popular?"They nod their heads."And am I not trying to make us popular?"They nod their heads."Well than it is clear as day what this baseball team is all about!I make a baseball team then train then win games winning us popularity."Double D was the first to catch on with my knowledge,then Eddy,and Ed just smiled dumbly but that was okay he is Ed after all.

"Okay but does that mean we are on the team?"Eddy askes me questionly.

"Yep,you,me,Ed,Double D,Timmy,Sanja,Chester,Aj,Elmer,and a few others are all on the team."I said to them."After all you do want popularity or will you remain bullied losers while I climb the social ladder to becoming the most popular kid alone?"Now some may think bad of me for wording it in a way I knew they would have agree to be on the team but this is just to help them obtain the popularity they always wanted.

"Okay we are on board but what about us having a sleepover at Ed's place?"Eddy asked me.

"In order for us to be popular we need to look the part and that starts with going to Ed's house and fixing up the place which we would be doing at the sleepover."I explained to them.

"Okay I guess sleepover at Ed's house then."Eddy said with a shrug.

"Yeah sleepover."Ed started to cheer over and over as he picked us all up in his arms and took off to his house.

 _Time Skip_

When we finally reached Ed's we were greeted by an empty house,which came at no surpise since no one who lives in the cul-de-sac ever have their parents at home these days,and Sarah has not been home since she and Jimmy got together and now live together at Jimmy's house like a married couple.Though the emptyness of the house just made it easier to get to Ed's room unnoticed with also being able to go through the front door.Though enough of that upon reaching Ed's room I began to survey the room,to be honest it was a like a horror movie room for a clean freak;his bed was unmade and drenched in drool,his recliner was dirty and patched up,dirty clothes were on the floor with spilled buckets and spilled puddles,his TV was old,his desk had out dated monster figurines on it ontop of them being hanged from the celeing,and posted on the walls by posters,and do not even get me started on the restroom...

Just know this we spent the rest of the evening and all night in Ed's room just cleaning the whole place,updating all his monster stuff to those of new superheros,and updating his wardrobe but least we were done.

"Well it took a while but we finally finished Edds."I said tiredly as I looked upon all our hardwork.

"Yep,now time for school."Double D said in a happy tired tone,excited for school dispite being tired,however me and the rest of the Edds groaned at the idea of school.

"Do we have to go?I am beyond tired from this work,school can wait."Eddy groaned falling crankly.

"Yeah sleep Double D."Ed groaned out putting his hands in his mouth and pulling it down.

"Yeah even Johnny is too tired for school,right Johnny?"Eddy asked me.Even though I did not want to go to school since I was tired I knew that in order for my plan to work I had to.

"Actully I want to go to school Eddy."I said shocking all of the Edds."Well if we stay home our parents will ground us for ditching and if we are grounded I can not make us popular."Eddy took a few moments to think of how to respond to my responce.

"I guess you are right."Eddy said even though I could tell he did not like admitting it.

"Yep,so we are going to head to school tired or not."I said,Eddy and Ed groaned but agreed anyway while Double D smiled wider.

"Well then we better get going home and change or else we will be late."Double D said pointing out the fact we had only so much time to get ready for school.

"We are already going to be late."Eddy argued back.

"Not if we leave now."Double D said.

"Even if we leave now!"Eddy said.A full on argument began now about having time to make it on time if we left now or not between Eddy and Double D.At first I did not care but after a while I got bored of their arguing and decided to break it up.

"It doesn't matter just say goodbye and go home and get ready for school."I yelled ending their argument.

"Fine."They both mumble angryly before saying goodbye and leaving.With them both gone I decided it was time for me to leave as well.

"Well cya at school Ed,make sure to keep this place clean."I said to him before I started to head home.

"Will do Johnny."Ed called to me before I left his basement.

 _Time Skip_

After walking for a half hour I finally made it home,to my susperise the Kanker sisters were there waiting for me.

"What are you doing here Kankers?"I asked curiouse about what they were doing here,they only were with me when the Edds were here and the Edds are definitly not here.

"We want to make a _deal_ with you."By the way Lee said 'deal' I immeditly knew what she wanted.

"What kind of deal?"I asked pretending like I did not know what she wanted.

"We want to be members of your harem."Maria said,I smiled at this.My want from when I first heard about the experiment now true.

"Hmmm,the offer is good but what would I get in return?"I asked imagining their perfect fuckable bodies making me get hard dispite my lack of sleep.They noticed my hard one and dropped down to their knees moving their faces close to my dick licking their lips as they stared at in _lustfully_.Quickly my pants were pulled down along with my underwear exposing my dick to them.They gasp not expecting me to be so big before looking at me with waiting eyes.

"Suck it."I ordered them.They began to lick at my cock as I let out a moan.The pleasure I was getting was beyond amazing and after a while I felt my end coming.

"I am going to cum."I told them.They stopped licking much to my dispointment before Maria took me completely into her warm wet mouth gagging as she deepthroated me.

"Aaaahhh."I moaned out as I came in Maria mouth.I removed my dick as she swallowed all of my cum before opening her mouth to prove it.

"You get our bodies to use as you please~"Lee said seductively as I pulled my underwear and pants back up.

"Well then you have a deal but upon of that you do whatever I say."I tell them.

"Of course Master."They agree making me smile at the nickname they given me.

"Now get to school,I would not want you to be late."I tell them,they say their goodbyes along with a passionate kiss before leaving to school.I watch them leave before sneaking into my house and into bedroom,luckly everyone was in the kitchen eating so no one noticed.Though not wanting them to catch me once they finished eating I quickly got dressed in a suit similar to the one I wore yesterday but gray and while before heading off to school.


	5. chapter 5

As I walked to school today my tiredness began to get to me more and more and right before it became too much I stopped at Lucky Cat Cafe.It was not much,just a simple cafe owned by a women named Cass who lost her sister,her sister's husband,and her nephew in a fire **(A/N: I changed their backstory to fit better with the plot)** and now has to raise her nephew Hero on her own while running this cafe,usully this place was not too bussy and today was no exception so finding a table to sit at while I waited.Though I did not have to wait long since after five minutes Cass came over to me with

"Hello welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe what can I get you?"Cass asked me.

"I will have a white chocolate mocha."I answered back getting a nod from her.

"That will be right out sir."She said before leaving.With nothing to do I began to wait lucky she came back after ten minutes with my drink in hand.

"Here you go."She says placing my drink on the table,I move to grab my wallet from the front part of my backpack but she places her hand on my shoulder stopping me."It is on the house along with this _sir_."She says placing the bag on my table as well.

"Well then I guess I will be off."I say before happly grabbing my freefood in my hands."I will be back."I then kissed her on the cheek making her freeze up as people began to stare at us whispering about 'the kiss' as I left for school.

 _Time Skip_

By time I reached school I finished my drink and the donut in the bag and I had enough energy now to make it through the day but ontop of that I was actully half a hour late so I was forced to head to the front office and get a pass which sucked since the line strechted out of the office and down the hall and I happended to be at the end of it.

"This line sucks."I complained out loud getting words of agreement from the others in the line.

"Big time!!"A brunette male in front of me said.He had a red shirt on with long white sleeves extending out from where his short red sleeves ended and tan pants with black and white sneakers all going along with the green backpack he had on his back.

"Like why have this line when it is so long?They could just send us to class without the pass,it is not like the same people aren't late everyday."I said to him.

"Exactly,and it is not like those people get punished ether,there will be too many to punish and not enough room in detetion."He said agreeing with me.

"Nope not with a line this long."I said getting a head shake from him.There was a few moments of silence between us before I decided to break it.

"So what is you name?"I asked him,deciding now was a good time to know who this guy was.

"Mac."Mac answered to me,I was going to introduce myself but he beat me to the punch.

"Johnny Test,the only memeber of the Edd group without the name Ed and current owner of a fanclub also the younger brother to Susan and Mary Test."He said surprising me,not because he knew my name or who I was friends with or that fanclub but he knew my **_SISTERS!!!!_** No one on this campus knew of my sisters but the Edds since they attended collage already so him knowing of them was just _bizarre!!_

"How do you know about my sisters?"I asked him curiously.

"I usually hangout with some of my friends at Fosters Home **(A/N: Name change because their not imaginary friends rather human who just happen to be orphans)** and one day when we were hanging out you scamed us out of money with those Edds so I decided to talk to your sisters and they were able to not only get you in trouble but also give us back our money back."He said.

"Okay."I said,it was not always that our scams worked so on occasion they would have their parents go to our parents or siblings for their money back,and this just happended to be one of those times that someone did not have their parents do it for them but instead did it themselves.Did I feel bad that it was like that?No,everyone has their bad habits,mines is scaming.

However this does give me an idea.

"Oh um sorry about that scam..."I say earning a suspicious look from him since neither me or the Edds ever are sorry for a scam."Look I know I am Johnny,friend of the Edds and someone who should not feel sorry for scamming someone but people grow up.Which I did and because of that I learned the error of my way,which is why I am sorry."Now this could go two ways,he ether believe me and my idea can happen or he sees through my lie and I need to blackmail him into my idea,ether way it happens.

"Hmm,I guess since I did get my money and you said you are sorry I can forgive you."He said,the better of the two options happening.

"Okay,since we made up lets make a deal to perserve this special momemt."I said my idea now momemts from happening.

"What kind of deal?"He asked curiously.

"You join my baseball team and do what I say while on the team,along with not being able to quit the team,and in return I will make sure to try to change the Edds to be like me."I said.Now if only he knew the truth,that I did not change my ways he would deny right away but he did not know that so...

"Deal."He said not even giving it thought.

"Well than pratice is Saturday we meet up at noon at my house."I told him,he nodded.I than put my arm around his shoulder."Now tell me more about this Fosters Homer."

"Well..."He began as he started going on and on about Fosters Home.

 _Time Skip_

After waiting in line hearing all about Fosters Home from Mac,getting a pass to class along with my new schedule,I finally made it to class.Yes,now it was almost the end of second period and I was standing outside the classroom but least I am here.With that thought in mind I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

After a few moments a brunette opened the door,she had on a green shirt,green skirt,green jacket,and green shoes with only the shoes and skirt having the same shade of green.

"Hello Ms..."I trial off not knowing her name since they only put the class number on new schedule.

"Krapple but you can call me Edna."She said smiling as she looked me up and down licking her lips.

"Well Edna I am your new student,and,"I leaned in close to her,my breath up against her neck,"lover Johnny Test." I whispered seductively.

"Well it is nice to meet you _Johnny_ ~"She said seductively ruining her hand up and down my chest.

"As much as I like to continue this conversation you have a class to teach."I said earning a sign from her."Do not worry I will visit you today during lunch and we can continue."

"Okay but you better show up or else."She warned me,I let out a chuckle at her thinking I will miss out on this.

"Do not worry I would never miss out on seeing a sexy women like you."I said to her,she gained a smile of satisfaction before turning around and walking into her classroom,I followed behind her.Her class was not what I thought it will be,there were mostly female; having Lisa Simpson,Wendy Testaburger,Bebe Stevens,Heidi Turner,Jenny Simons,Nichole Daniels,Trixie Tang,Veronica,Markita Chang **(A/N: Female version of Mark Chang)** ,and a few others I did not know by name.Honestly the only males were the Edds,and Johnny Bravo,the one boy rejected by so many girls he can fill a whole chapter book with just their names alone.

"Class we have another new student joining our class this semester."Edna said as she went and stood in front of her class.I went up and stood next to her as girls began to talk among each other about me saying;

 _He is so attractive_

 _I want him as my boyfriend_

 _I want to marry him_

 _I want him to take my virginty_

 _He should sit next to me_

Now once the last comment was said a whole out war broke out having everyone against each other,with one trying to out yell the other in hopes to win the chance of me sitting next to them.

"STUDENTS JOHNNY CAN SEE YOU ALL AFTER CLASS,NO ONE NEEDS TO FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!!!"Edna yelled now angry and annoyed from the war going on.However she was ingnored and the war went on from countless moments as she tried time and time again to stop it.After ten minutes though I got fed up and decided to help Edna end this war.

"SILENCE!!"I yelled making everyone quiet down immediately."I will sit between Eddy and Double D and in front of Ed that way this war can end."I reasoned as I went and took my seat.There were responces of disappointment from everyone but Edna was able to silence them and soon class began.

 _Time Skip_

Second period was over fast and soon it was lunch,like always me and the Edds were sitting down at our adverge lunch table but Ed was fast asleep along with Double D leaving only me and Eddy awake.

"Johnny you do not seem as tired as us why is that?"Eddy asked grumply.

"I went to grab a white chocolate mocha before school,it is why I was late and missed so much of first and second period."I explained to him getting a jealous look from him.

"You went to get coffee?"He asked angry that I did not get him anything but jealous I got something.

"Of course,I was not going to come to school tired and fall asleep in class."I said before standing up.

"But why did you not bring us anything to keep us awake?"Eddy asked gesturing his hand towards the still sleeping Edds.

"Because would you have gotten me anything if the tables were turned?"I asked already knowing his greed would not let him spend a penny on anyone but himself.

"No."He answered.

"Then why should I grab you anything?"I asked grabbing my backpack from under the table.

"Because you are Johnny the one in our group to buy the stuff for the others."He said mixing up our roles in the group.

"No I am the one who is the most awesome,Ed is the one who buys things for the rest of us and that is only after some persuasion from us."I corrected him as I started off towards Edna's classroom seeing no reason to continue this argument when I had places to be.

"Where are you going?"Eddy called to me as I stopped and looked at him.

"I have bussiness to attend to."I said to him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?It this it for the day or will we meet up again?"Eddy asked.

"Do whatever for now but after lunch we will meet up in fourth period."I said.

"Okay cya in fourth period."Eddy said to me sending me a peace sign as he said 'cya'.

"Cya."I said sending a peace sign back as I headed to Edna's classroom.

 _Time Skip_

I would not say it all,word for word of what happended once I arrived at Edna's room but know this we made hot love in which I dominated her and now we are getting redressed.

"Does this mean I am yours now?"She asked me putting on her panties and braw.

"Of course you are part of my harem now along with the Kanker sisters."I said slipping on my underwear and then pants followed by my socks.

"Hmmmm I like the sound of that _Johnny_ ~"She said says my name seductively as she slips her shirt and skirt on followed by her socks.

"Who wouldn't I am Johnny Test the next most popular kid in the whole school!"I bragged as jokefully as I finish dressing.

"I guess by the way my class reacted to you almost no one."She said laughing,now done dressing as well.

"Speaking off class."I said looking up at the clock in her classroom,seeing that lunch was over in three minutes."Lunch is almost over so I better get to my way to fourth period."I then grab my backpack off a near by desk and slip it on my back.

"What class do you have?"She asked me taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk,resting her feet on the desk itself.

"Gym so I best be going."I said heading towards the door.

"Bye than."She said to me with a smile and a wave.

"Bye my dear Edna."I said as I leave the room.

 _Time Skip_

By time I got to gym the bell had already rang and the Edds were searching through their lockers for their gym clothes.Not wasteing anytime I went over to my locker next to theirs and started to get my gym clothes out.

"Are you going to actually workout today or will you find a way out of this?"Eddy asked now adressing my presence as he pulled his now found gym clothes out his locker as well did the other Edds.

"Do I ever workout Eddy?"I asked as if it was common sence,which it was since I never worked out in gym class.

"As far as I am aware 'no' but you could today since we are in a new gym class now and this could help you prepare for the baseball team you are making better."He said to me,he was right it would help and this could help impress my new couch but still I do not work out in gym and neither a new gym class or baseball team would change that.

"True but I am still do not want to break my record for never working out in gym."I said as we finished changing and now had our casual clothes and backpacks in our now locked and closed gym lockers.

"Okay but how will you ditch this time?"Eddy asked me leaning against his locker.

"Simple."I said before making my face look like I am in pain as I grabbed my stomach with both of my hands."Oooooooo my stomach it hurts."My voice also now sounding strained and in pain.

"Hmmm the old sick act good choice."Double D said now joining the conversation as he complimented my choice.

"But will it work Double D?"Ed asked Double D now joining in the conversation himself.

"Only one way to find out."Double D said turning to Eddy.

"Yep lets go test it out on the new coach."Eddy said as we started off to find our new coach,I still kept up my act as we looked as to not ruin my chances of not having to workout.

 _Time Skip_

After looking for a few minutes we were finally able to find the coach.It was a female like the other teachers on our schedule.She had red hair and wore a tight gym offit that exposed a lot of her stomach and legs.

"Ms I am not feeling well enough to workout,my stomach hurts."I said to her in a pained voice.

"Hmmm."She hummed as she began to look me up and down before staring my straight in the eyes.For a mire moment I thought she would not believe me but after a few more moments that was proven wrong.

"Well since you are sick you can go change and sit to the side as the rest of us-"She began before being intrupted by Eddy.

"Actually."Eddy began as he reached in his pocket and pulled out what I know as his and the Edds 'doctor's' notes,most commonly used to get out of workout in gym class."Me and the Edds can not workout due to having Hemophilia."

"Let me see that."She said before taking the notes and examining them.Most teachers would do this so me and the Edds payed no mind to it instead just sat back as she was fooled just like many before her."Okay all of you can go change out and sit out while the rest of us workout."

"Yes mam."We said,me saying it in a pained voice,before leaving to change back into our causal clothes.

 _Time Skip_

After heading back to our lockers and changing me and the Edds were on our way back to watch the others but on the way back a certain laugh caught my attention and of course being curious I told the Edds to go on why I checked it out.Of course when I saw it was the Rowdy Ruff boys laughing I was going to leave but for some reason I could not keep myself from ease dropping on their conversation.

"Do you mind if I use your toys today Butch?"I heard Boomer's voice asked,making me wonder what 'toys' Butch played with.

"No way they are for my fun only."Butch's voice said refusing to let Boomer use his 'toys'.

"Yeah don't you have your own toy?"Brick's voice now asked Boomer.

"I do but she always begs me to stop when we do it so I was hoping I can use yours since you broken yours to the point they are both silent while you guys do it."Boomer said.Now I am not a rocket scientist but it does not take one of those to find out that the 'toys' they were using was girls and they were in fact rapping them.I actually had to keep my angry in control after relizing that since most likely it will lead to me doing something rash and right now rash was not the best option.So with a deep breath I formed a plan in my head before taking my phone out of my pocket and starting to record their conversation.

"Just break her yourself then if you want silence."Brick said.

"But I am not good at breaking them!!"Boomer said.

"Too bad ether do that or be stuck the way you are."Butch said.

"Okay fine."Boomer said clearly not happy about this.

Now about this time I had enough to put them away in jail for a long time so I stopped recording and quietly went back to my locker and started to text Susan.

 _'Susan I need you to send a Johnny bot to Mandy's house once my school day ends.'_

 _'Okay Johnny'_

 _'And send some of that special coffee to Eddy's house after school as well'_

 _'Okay will that be all?'_

 _'Yes.'_

Before I can get a text in responce I slip my phone in my pocket and head to catch up with the Edds.

 _Time Skip_

Once I caught up with the Edds I explained how we were all going to Eddy's house to do the samething there like we did to Ed's place.Sure this brought loads of complaining from them as they wanted to go home to sleep but I was able to presuade them right as the bell rang and we headed to grab our backpacks heading to fifth period.

Fifth period was almost the same as second with me getting introduced with the Edds,the girls fighting over where I sit and me ending up sitting by the Edds somewhere but this class had a different teacher.This teacher was a young blond teacher with blue eyes and breast as big as the moon.Honestly I spent most of class in a trance staring at them and could of if not for...

 _Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggg_

The bell rang snapping me out of my trance as students packed up and hurried out of class as fast as they could.The Edds however came over to my desk after packing up.

"Okay so my house is not as bad as Ed's so it won't take as long so what happens once we're done?Do we call it for the day?"Eddy asked as I stood from my seat slipping my backpack on.

"You know I could answer that but I rather just get going than waste time here answering questions."I said advoiding his questions as I left the room.Eddy sighed,knowing this meant none of his questions will be answered,before following me to his house with the other Edds,the discussion now on what we needed to do to his house.

 _Time Skip_

After walking to Eddy's house Eddy was surprised to see a container on his porch containing some liquid.I explained it was coffee to help them wake up and they thanked me for getting it before we went inside Eddy's house into his kitchen as he grabbed four cups and poured some for each of us.Right after drinking none of us were anymore tired and the Edds were far more willing to work making the work we had to do finished in three hours.Then they were even more easy to convince about Double D's house,which only took a hour before we were done and Eddy and Ed and I said goodbyes to Double D and headed off.Though instead of heading home I went to do my plan for those Rowdy Ruff boys,which is why I am at Dexter's house knocking on his door.

 _Knock Knock_ _Knock_

After a few moments of waiting the door was opened by Dexter himself.

"What are you doing here Johnny?"Dexter asked me on the usual monotone voice he had since he started highschool.

"I want you to give me the power to change into any animal and three injection needles with the antidote to chemical X inside each one and in exchange I will keep your sister from destroying anything in your lab."I said,already knowing about his dislike for his sister messing with his lab from talks he had with my sister that I happen to overhear.

"And how do you plan to do that?Not even I can keep her out."He said clearly not believe I could do it by the way his monotone sounded.

"A magician never tells but know this she will not destroy anything in your lap ever again."I promise."Now do we have a deal or not?"He was in thought for a few moments probably thinking of both options before he spoke.

"Deal."He said reaching his hand out towards me.

"Good to do bussiness with you."I said as I shook his hand."Now where is Dee Dee?"

"She is in her room,just follow me."He said before letting me in and leading me upstairs and down the hall to a room with ballerina poster on the door.

"Okay I will do my end of the bargain."I said to him getting a nod from him in return.

"Okay I am going to work on my part now just come to my room when your done."Dexter said before leaving.Once he was gone I turned and knocked on the door.

 _Knock Knock_ _Knock_

After a few moments Dee Dee came and opened the door wearing a pink balley offit.

"Hello."Dee Dee said happily with a huge smile.

"Hey Dee Dee I am here to make a deal with you."I said to her.

"Ooooooooooo."She said mouth in an 'o' shape and face full of amazement."What kind of deal?"

"You never enter Dexter's lab again and in return you get to join my harem."I said,she did not even think for a second before she grabbed me pulled me into a long heated kiss.At first I did not respond but soon I rapped my hands around her waist and pulled kissed back as she let go off my collar and rappes her arms around my neck.Soon the kiss turned into a heated makeout season that lasted until we needed to pull away for air.

"Dee Dee as much as I love to stay here and makeout with my new harem memeber I have to go."I said earning a sad frown from her.

"But why?"She asked a tear coming out each her eye of hers.

"Because I have school tomorrow."I began as I wiped her tears away."But do not worry I will see you soon."With that she instantly cheered up and looked at me with the biggest smile I ever seen her make.

"Okay bye Johnny."She said happily as she skipped over and took a seat on her bed.

"Bye Dee Dee."I said before leaving her room and heading down the hall to a room I guessing is Dexter by the postar on the door.I probably should of knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter but since he already told me to come here I just let myself in.To my surprise his room was not all nerdy or one for a mad scientist rather a normal teenage room.

"Hmmm did not think Dexter would have a normal room."I thought to myself outloud.

"And why wouldn't I?"Asked startling me from behind.

"No reason."I said as I turned to face him,he had a graduated cylinder with some weird green liquid in his right hand and a black box in his left.

"Okay..."He began."I am done with my part of the deal just drink this and tomorrow you will have your powers.As for the needles their in this box."He handed me the graduated cylinder and the black box.I slipped the box in my backpack and drank the liquid down with a big gulp.

"Well Dee Dee won't destory anything in your lab now so my part is also done."I said handing him back his graduated cylinder and heading towards the door."Cya."With that I got a goodbye in return from him before I left his house and headed onto my own.

 _Time Skip_

I was currently halfway home when I saw a woman laying on a bench and immediately was worried,not because she was green,had antennas sticking out of her bald head,or had some weird thing on her back or the fact she was obviously homeless and that could be bad for her but because she had a cut on her stomach that was bleeding out fast and hard.Now imagine yourself in my shoes finding someone bleeding out close to death what would you do?Call 911?Call a friend for help?Go find help?Try to keep her alive while you scream for help that may come or may not?Now you probably call 911 and I can too but I was too worried to think straight and ended up picking her up bridal style and running home with her bleeding out onto me and the ground more with every passing second.

 _Time Skip_

When I got home I immediately went up to my room and layed the woman down on my bed as I cut her shirt off, since taking it off was too hard to do with the thing on her back.I then frantically got to work on stopping the bleeding.I was not a license doctor nor did I know what she actually was and how to help her accordlingly to her species but soon I was able to bandage her up enough to stop the bleeding and keep any infects from getting to her wound.I even was able to grab some dinner before sending a few Johnny bots to clean up the blood the woman got on the ground on the way here and in my house before putting my bloody clothes in the landry bin and changing into some pajamas as I went to sleep on the couch tonight.


	6. chapter 6

The next morning when I woke up I started to see if my powers were working.To my happiness they were and easy to grasp too,all I had to was think of the animal I wanted to become and I will become.I probably would of tested out how big the animals can get but I had to check up on the woman so I went room only to surprise to see her up and awake completely dressed and healed as if last not happen at all.

"Hello human."She said in an authoritative voice.

"Uh...Hey."I said back to her still in shock.

"Guessing about what has happended during my fight with that Irken and by the fact I was here with some sort of bandaging on me I am guessing you tried to help me,is that right?"She asked in the same tone.

"Of course by didn't think you heal so fast."I admit to her.

"Well Irkens have Paks and these Paks heal any damage done to our bodies."Tak explained before going into more detail about the thing on her back,or her Pak in better term.Honestly it made me feel like my help was worthless."But do not feel like you help was not needed you keeping me from losing too much blood did buy my Pak more time so it could help me with,so in a way you saved my life."Hearing this made me feel like a hero."And in return for saving my life I will be your mate."Now hearing this made me thank god for allowing me to be the one to save her.

"Okay but can you tell me about yourself."I asked wanting to know about her.

"I am Tak,I am an Irken Collecter sent to Earth to collect snacks for my Tallest."She explained to me.

"Okay but why were you in a fight with an Irken if you are one and were sent here to collect snacks?"I asked her remembering her mentioning a fight with an Irken.

"I did not want to spend my life collecting snacks and when I told the Tallest they sent an Irken to kill me so another Irken by the name of **Zim** can come and do my task."She explained and by the way she said 'Zim' I knew she did not like him with a burning passion.I was kinda curious as to why but knew if a woman used that much hate then she did not want to speak about why they hate said person.

"But they did not kill you so would they send someone new after you to finish the job?"I asked wondering what would happen now that they failed.

"No if they were to the Irken would have been here by now ready to kill me but none are not so they must think the job was a success."She explained.Now that I knew about her and what happend yesterday with her was cleared up the topic of what happens now arose.Sure she was my mate but would she go to school or stay home?

"So what now you meet my family then enroll in my school?You meet my family and become a housewife type mate?You meet my family and get a job?"I asked listing everything that could happen.She was in thought for a few moments before speaking.

"I will meet your family but first I need to retrieve my stuff from my ship.As for after meeting them well I will be attending school."She said making her decision.

"Okay you can go get your stuff now."I say going and opening the window making her looked at me confused."Until you meet my family you must keep hidden,so you have to sneak out the window."

"Very well."She said as legs came out her Pak,she hoisted herself out the window and down to the ground.I walked over to the window and looked down at her as she began to use those legs to walk off.

"Sneak back in when you are done."I called getting a wave back in return before I went over to my closet and started to dig through it.Now that Tak was taken care of I can do my plan for the Rowdy Ruff boys but I could not let them know it is me while doing it so I am trying to find a disguise.Luckly for me I still had my white ninja costume from Halloween and when I tried it on it was still the right size.

I then slipping my phone,the box Dexter gave me and wallet into secert apparetments in my costume before changing into a bird flying out my window to the one girl's house who I knew could help me in my plan.

 _Time Skip_

As I reached her frontyard,I landed and turned back into my normal form before going up and knocking on her door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

After waiting a few moments the exact girl I wanted to see answered the door,Gaz Membrane.

"Why are you here firehead?"She said in an cold tone but not as cold as her usual tone meaning she was attracted to me like planned.

"I want to make a deal."I said getting a opened eye from her along with a eye brow raised.

"And why would I make a deal with you?You have nothing I want ontop of the fact I hate you."She said in the same tone.

"You know you hate plenty of things but you do not hate me..."I said trailing off at the end.

"Even so you have nothing I want."She says to me admitting she does in fact not hate me.

"Oh I have something you want."I said confidently as I moved and put my arms around her waist pulling her close as her eyes open in shock but quickly closed.

"And what is that?"She asked not even pushing me away more like cuddling into the embrace more.

"Me being your lover."I said as I pulled my mask up and lowered my head down to her neck making my teeth those of a bat before bitting her neck.She moans as my teeth sink in leaving my mark before I pull away,pulling my mask back down.

"I guess that is something you can give me but what do you want in return?"She asked me voice still full of pleasure from the bite.

"You help me with my plan Rowdy Ruff boys."I said to her letting go of her waist before stepping back as she recomposed herself and thought for a few moments.

"So the deal is I help you with a plan for some boys and in return you are my lover?"She askes for confirmation.

"Yep and to make it even better we will leave right as you agree to the deal to handle my plan."I said comfirming her speculation.

"Okay I am in."She said stepping out of her house and closing the door behind her.

"Good just follow me."I said as I began to lead her to Mojo's labatory where the Rowdy Ruff boys reside.

 _Time Skip_

Duing the walk to Mojo's labatory I texted Mary to send a Johnny bot along with explaining why I even made a plan for Rowdy Ruff boys to begin with to Mandy.To say she was mad after finding out is putting it lightly,no she as angry as Satan would be if you raped his daughter and wife in front of him.She was lighterly stomped all the way there and even up the stairs in which then she ripped the front door off its hings alerting the Rowdy Ruff boys who were inside currently whipping four unconscious girls who were chained to the wall.Now seeing this made me pissed beyond belief and only worsened Mandy's rage.Though Rowdy Ruff boys were angry at us as well for intrupting them.

"What are you guys doing here intrupting our fun?"Brick asked angryly only making me and Gaz's angry rise more on how he considered what he was doing 'fun'.

"First of all it is clear you are toturing these four woman so shutup about intrupting your fun."Mandy said voice full of pure hate."And second why we are here?That is for you to find out and us to know."The Rowdy Ruff boys did not seem fazed or scared by this at all.

"Just drop the tough act now girly girl."Butch insulted Gaz as he laughed increasing her anger.

"Yeah just go play princess with this lame ninja of yours."Boomer said.Now they are somethings you should know about Gaz now.She has a limit to her temper and when someone tells her to 'go play princess' that temper goes beyond limit which is why I took a step back away from Gaz.The Rowdy Ruff boys took this in the wrong way of course.

"Look even that ninja is ready to play pri-"Now Brick should of not started that sentence because as soon as he started to say 'Princess' Gaz attacked him and then a fight broke out between him and Gaz that Boomer and Butch joined in.I then joined in the fight and fought Boomer as Gaz fought Brick and Butch herself.I won't lie fighting Boomer was tough but soon I had him on the ground unconscious along with Brick and Butch,who were knocked out unconscious by Gaz.Seeing this I pulled out the box then the three needles before injecting them each in a Rowdy Ruff boy then tossing them away and taking pictures of all over the girls,or least the parts of them I can see which was plenty.

"What did you inject in the Rowdy Ruff boys?And why did you take pictures of them?"Gaz asked.

"I am using this as evidence against the Rowdy Ruff boys so I can get them locked away for their crimes,as for the needles they had a special chemical to remove the Rowdy Ruff boys powers just to worsen the punishment for what they did to these girls."I explained to Gaz.

"Okay but what do I do now then lover?"Gaz asked she walked over to the girls and began examining them.

"I will take the Rowdy Ruff boys to police station while you stay here and tend to them.Once I finish at the police station I will be back here and from there we can take them home."I explained to her getting a nod back in understanding.

"Okay but hurry back."She said.

"Will do."I said before I turned into an large octopus and grabbed the Rowdy Ruff boys in my tenticals and started of towards the closest police station.


	7. chapter 7

After taking the Rowdy Ruff boys to the police station and explaining why they were there to the cops,I was able to get them for thirty years.After that I went back to Mojo's labatory to find that Gaz had the girls patched up and even dressed in what I am guessing is the Rowdy Ruff boys' clothes.From there she explained to me who the girls were.

First there was the redhead with red eyes who was named Blossum,second one with black hair and green eyes who was named Buttercup,third there was a blond with blue eyes named Bubbles,fourth and finally black haired who had green skin named Aku.They were all sisters **(A/N: Aku is an adopted sister)** who got kidnapped from their father,a man named professor,by Mojo and were forced to be his sons 'toys'.Luckly Gaz had a little background into this kiddnapping case and was able to help me reunite the girls with the professor.Though before I left they came up to me and told in exchange for saving them and returning them home I would not only be their husband but also some cash.Of course wanting to have my harem grow I accepted being their husband,promising to never let harm fall upon them,before leaving with Gaz.

Of course sooner or later me and Gaz had to part ways as we both headed to our respected homes.

 _Time Skip_

As soon as I got home I was introduced to Mimi by Tak and set up a bedroom in my house for her.After I introduced Tak to my family,getting positive responces,before having dinner with my family and Tak and heading to bed for the night.

 _Time Skip_

The next day after enrolling Tak in a different local school then me and getting ready I was finally at school with the Edds by my locker commencing the next step of my plan.

"Now I am going to be over there."I began pointing to a locker not too far from mine."I want you Double D to call over Anna when she comes by.When she comes over start to talk to her.As you guys talk I will come over and make my moves on her winning her over."

"Okay but what does this has to do with popularity?Like how is this a step of the plan?"Eddy questions me.

"Just trust me."I say once more not telling them about my plan.Eddy and Double D of course do not like this but accepts it anyway."Now she should be coming soon I better get in place."With that said I made my way over to where I had to be.It took a few minutes but soon Anna shows up and just like planned Double D calls her over and starts talking to her.Just like planned I make my way over to her as she talks to Double D and pull her into a suprised kiss.Her eyes shoot open as blush covers her face.She does not kiss back but I did not plan on to instead I just end the kiss and move close to her ear.

"You belong to me now."I whisper,leaving no room to protest,before pulling away turning to the Edds."Come on Edds lets go."With that the Edds nod and follow me off leaving a shocked Anna behind.

 _Time Skip_

The news of what happended between me and Anna spread like a wildfire just like planned and just like planned girls were more girls were noticing me but made any moves until late at night while I was sleeping there was a knock at my window.Being the person I am I ignored it but soon it became muliple knocks so I got up.When I opened it I was shocked to see Frankie down on the ground.Not because she was here,I planned for someone to make their move eventually,but because Frankie was the first to show up.However even with that it was okay,more will show later own their own or fall into step as the plan continues.

"Frankie what are you doing here?"I called down to her now adressing her.

"I wanted to ask you something."She answered back to me.

"What is it?"I asked her.

"Will you like to go on a date sometime?"She asked nervously.

"I will love to,how about sunday at eight at Tiana'sPalace?"I asked.

"Yes."She said back to happly.

"Okay it is date,see ya then _love._ "I said making sure to emphasize love in a more sexual way.

"See ya then Johnny."She said before taking off.I watched her go before heading back to bed with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day began pretty simple, I met up with my whole team outside of my house, then headed to Mandy's house, and practiced with Mandy and my team until noon. After that I told my team to meet up the same time and same place next Saturday. They agreed and soon me and the Edds were walking down the sidewalk.

"Edds I need you all to go get changed into nice club clothes and then meet me back up at the park." I told the Edds, they agreed before saying goodbyes and departing to their home. Once the Edds were out of site I began towards my house, but along the way I was stopped by one of the biggest bitches I know, Audrey Belrose.

"Not that I like you or anything, but you seem…. Decent. So we are going out this Wednesday at nine, pick me up from my house." Audrey said. I was not one bit surprised she wanted to go out with me, because of my irresistibility. Even the way she asked did not surprise me. However, her showing up this soon was surprising. Nevertheless, my plan can be adjust, what matters now is properly addressing Audrey.

"What makes you think I want a date with you, Belrose?" I asked her. Instead of getting an answer from Audrey all she did was laugh

"Hahaha, you want a date from me." Audrey said with a laugh. Her face then turned serious."Just do not be late."

"I won't." I said to her, already knowing that I will not be late.

"Good." Was all she said in response before she began off to God knows where.

"Well time to update my plan." I said to myself as I began off home.

 **A/N: I am sorry for the late update, I have been busy with school recently. However, now that winter break is here I should be updating more. If there is any girl you wanted to be added to Johnny's harem just comment their name down below and I will try to add them either next chapter or the chapter after that.**


	9. Chapter 9

As I was arriving home I noticed that Tak was waiting outside the front of my house with many boxes and a small robot.

"Retrieved all your belongings Tak?" I asked as I walked up to my front door, and stood beside one of her boxes.

"I have along with also retrieving my SIR Unit Mimi."Tak says to me pointing to the robot nearby her as she mentions her Sir Unit.

"Nice to meet you Mimi." I greeted Mimi.

"Hello mate of mistress." Mimi greeted me back.

"Well since you have your belongings now would you like to meet my family?" I ask Tak only to be surprised when she does not answer rather her and Mimi cloaked themselves in a hologram disguise. This disguise gave them the appearance of Tak being a normal teen human and Mimi being a cat. Of course seeing this I was going to question the fact why there were in disguise, but once I remembered Tak probably does not want others to know she is an Irken I held back any questions.

"Well time to meet this family unit of yours." Tak said, I nodded my head before going up to the door and knocking on it three times in a row. Nothing happened for a few moments, but soon my dad did answer the door.

"Johnny who is this? And what are these boxes doing in front of my house?" My dad asked confused as he looked around at Tak's boxes.

"This is Tak, my new wife." I lied shocking my dad."As for the boxes…………...Well she is moving in with me, because as my wife she has to." With that continuation to my lie my father passed out.

 _Time Skip_

To my surprise Tak was wrong, the introduction to my family that took place after my father came to went smoothly, the females in my family were even delighted to find out she was moving in. They were even so delighted they agreed to help Tak unpack her belongings in my room. This allowed me to be able to get all that and need to continue my plan ready. After I had it ready I began off to the park to meet up with the Edds. To my surprise when I got to the park I noticed the Edds not only followed my orders, but looked decent in the clothes they picked.

"I have to admit my Edd companions you all look good for a change." I said chuckling as I went over and stood in front of the Edds.

"Well this is my good clothes." Ed said to my remark as he put his collar into a different position.

"This is actually-"Double D began only yo be cut off by me.

"No need for further explanations we have a plan to do." I began as I cut off Double D's unneeded speech on where he got his clothes from."Now for the next step I need you to invite Jasmine Abadi(A/N: This is the princess from Aladdin, but she did not have a last name so I gave her one) to my pool party tomorrow."The Edds looked at me shocked,and they were justified in their reaction. Jasmine had a overprotective dad, so overprotective that she could only ever leave her mansion when she was accompanied by a eight armed men.However despite her having a overprotective dad I know she will find a way to sneak out to her first pool party,especially if I am there."I know this seem impossible,but trust me Edds once you give her an invite her fate of attending my party will be sealed. After all it is all part of the plan." The Edds did not look convinced,but knew to trust my plan.

"I guess." Eddy began before a moment of silence fell."But what do we do after we invite her?"

"Meet me up at that one club down the street from Tiffany Maye's house." I answered Eddy.

"When do we leave to invite her to the pool party?" Double D asked. I checked my watch before answering his question.

"If you do not leave now you will fail." A moment of silence fell between the four of us."So leave now."

"Oh,well then we must make great haste. Come along Edds we need to deliver an invite."Double D said before he grabbed the other two Edds by their collars and began to drag them off with him.As he dragged the Edds off I could not help,but laugh as Eddy and Ed complained about being dragged by their collars.

"Well with them out of the way it is time to gather myself some roses."I said out loud as I began off towards Ruby's house.


End file.
